Football
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: After the Cullen's leave Bella becomes a zombie. But she soon snaps out of it and decided to do something that will keep her mind occupied. She wants to try out for the Forks High School football team.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the Cullen's left me I was a mindless zombie for months. But I awakened when Charlie tried to send me to Jacksonville. I had to stay here incase they ever came back. One night I started watching football with Charlie. I had never really watched it before and it turned out that I loved it.

And I decided I would try out for the team. Only because it would keep my mind off of everything. I can just ram people and stuff. Today I was going to try out. I am 17 years old. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am a girl trying football.

Soon I was at Forks High School getting out of my old red truck. I walked over to the football coach. I poked him and he looked down at me. "Coach, I would like to try out." I said. He laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You would like to try out? Who is playing a joke on me? Am I on tape?" He asked. I felt like shoving a tape up his butt. "No, Coach. I would like to try out." I said again. "Isabella you are a twig. You wouldn't be able to be out there and not get hurt. And you're a girl this is a boys team." He said. He was right about me being a twig. I don't eat much anymore. Maybe one meal a day or less. I don't care whether I live nor die.

"Please call me Bella. And excuse me sir but I have the right to try out if I wish. And there is not a girls team." I said. He sighed and looked at his watch. "Alright." He said. Then he walked off to set up a little course for me. He had Devin, Connor, Danny, and Nick on the field. Nick was my partner. I had to throw the ball as far as I could too Nick to get a touch down. And I am very good at football. I know I am a klutz but for some reason I am usually graceful in football.

I threw the ball to Nick perfectly. I could tell everyone was impressed. He tested me for everything else. My catching and running skills. "So..?" I asked the coach at the end. "Alright, you may join. But no special treatment alright?" He said. I nodded, eagerly. "Ok. Follow me." He said.

I walked with him into the boys locker room. He handed me a Spartans football helmet, the padding, cleats, and pants. "Is number 17 for a jersey alright?" He asked. I nodded. I was about to grab it but he didn't give it to me. "Bella you were do have potential. Every member of the team has their name on the back. Yours is Swan? Correct?" He asked. I nodded and he left for a moment to put the name on it. I waited in the locker room until he came out about 10 minutes later.

He handed me it and I smiled. The first real smile I have had in a while. "Thank You." I said, happily. "No problem, kid." Coach said. "See you tomorrow for practice." He said and left. I walked out with all my gear. Yes! I made it! Now was the telling Charlie part. I gulped. I started the rusty engine and drove my ancient truck home.

____________________________________________________________

_What did you think? I think this story shows that girls can do anything guys can do! I mean at my school there is only a boys football team. And it kind of pisses me off. We should be able to join football if we want! Thanks._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had my jersey on to help with telling Charlie. I walked into the house to see him in the living room watching football. He looked at the jersey and said, "Who's the boy?" I sighed. "I didn't get this from a boy." I said. I turned around so he could see my name. "Then where did you get it-" He stopped when he saw SWAN on my back. "Isabella what is going on?" He asked, using his stern voice. "Dad I joined the football team." I said. He started laughing just like the damn couch. "Bella, honey. You cant play you will seriously hurt yourself." Charlie said. "Watch me." I said quietly and went to my bedroom.

____________________________________________

Soon two weeks of football practice went by and today was our first big game. We were against the Phoenix, Arizona school. Which is ironic but I ignored that fact. In the end we won. 46 to 34. I scored half of those touch downs.

I have put on a lot of muscle from all the practices not any weight though.

____________________________________________

Another two weeks after that we had another home game. Against Houston, Texas. We lost. 34 to 86. All the guys were complaining and I was also but not out loud. We have another game tomorrow. This one was in Denali, Alaska. And it wasn't a home game. I was completely freaked out. What if the Cullen's are there? I tried not to breakdown completely and stuffed all my equipment in my duffel bag then threw it on my shoulder. Then I walked out of the girls locker room.

I heard people coming up behind me and turned to see Richard, Craig, and Steve. Members of the team, they are complete jerks. And before I knew it they threw me against the lockers. Ouch. "We lost because of you." Craig said. "No, it was a team effort." I responded. They slammed me against the lockers again and I fell to the ground. They started kicking my stomach and I swear I heard some ribs break. "That should teach you not to mess with us. And don't tell anyone or you wont live to 20." Steve said and walked away with Richard. But Craig decided a punch would finish it. And he punched me in the face and I saw stars. He walked away.

About a hour later I grabbed my bag and went into the girls bathroom of the school. It hurt to breath. I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened to see I had a black eye. I pulled up my shirt to see a million black and blue bruises. Great. I got ganged up on by my own team. Can I trust anyone anymore? Silent tears streamed down my cheeks. I went through my bag and was happy to find sunglasses. I quickly put them on to cover the black eye and walked out with my bag on my shoulder.

This is great. Renee marries Phil, I move here. I fall in love with Edward Cullen, he leaves me. I go zombie for months and when I finally come over it I play football. And my whole team hates me so now I was just ganged up on by the team. Great. Just Great. Could this get any worse?

_________________________________________________________________________

_And? Yes? No? Maybe so? What did you think? I hope you liked it. Thanks everyone. :]_

_Please Review._

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I got home Charlie was pacing in the living room. "Where have you been?" He asked. "Um.. Sorry, dad. Practice went late." I lied. He just nodded. Charlie hasn't been to any of my practices nor any of the games. Usually because he is busy. I walked up slowly for the stairs. I dropped my bag in my room and shut my door quietly. Then I bent over in pain hugging my stomach. I let out a groan and stood up. I took off the sunglasses and looked in the mirror.

The black eye was bad. Really bad. I sighed. My long brown hair lost its color long ago. My skin is as pale as a vampires and I am as skinny as a vampire. But I have a lot more strength. My eyes had pain, sadness, depression, worry, and determination all in one. I went to the bottom of my closet and grabbed the first aid kit. I kept it in there since I am a klutz. I took some gauze tape and wrapped it around my torso. It feels a little bit better at least. I changed into pajama's and fell asleep.

_____________________________________

The next day everybody asked me about my sunglasses but I just shrugged.

As I loaded on the plane with my team to go to the team. I saw Charlie. He ran up to me. "Bells, I am going to be at that game. This is your first huge out of state game." He said. I faked a smile. He was going to get on the next plane.

When we got there I got all my equipment on and struggled to breath right. But I managed. We all ran out to the bench.

Emmett POV

I heard Forks High School was going to be playing football. I decided to go and I dragged Jasper and Edward with me. Edward was certainly not happy. Then we all saw the team come out and watched as they talked.

Bella POV

I saw my father in the crowd but ignored him for the moment. "Alright guys. You know the set up." Coach said. Then another man came up to Coach and whispered something in his ear. Both their eyes rested upon me. Then Coach said, "They don't have a singer to sing the Star Spangled Banger. Your up, Bella." What? Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can sing. But they pushed me up there. I quickly took off my helmet and switched it for the sunglasses then I turned toward the mic.

Edward POV

This is so stupid. Then one of the football players walked on stage. They took off their helmet and put on a pair of sunglasses. And I was stunned to see it was a girl, Jasper and Emmett as well. She looked nervous. I tried to read her mind but couldn't. Her hair was brown. It couldn't be Bella. Could it? But her jersey confirmed it. Then she spoke, "Um.. Hello. If you all may rise for the Star Spangled Banner." It is Bella. My Bella.

Bella POV

_"Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there. O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?On the shore dimly seen thro' the mists of the deep, Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes, What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep, As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses? Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam, In full glory reflected, now shines on the stream: 'T is the star-spangled banner: O, long may it wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave! _

_And where is that band who so vauntingly swore That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion A home and a country should leave us no more? Their blood has wash'd out their foul footsteps' pollution. No refuge could save the hireling and slave From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave: And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave. O, thus be it ever when freemen shall stand, Between their lov'd homes and the war's desolation; Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land Praise the Pow'r that hath made and preserv'd us a nation! Then conquer we must, when our cause. it is just, And this be our motto: "In God is our trust" And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!"_

I finished and everyone clapped. I nodded at them and walked off stage. I quickly changed my sunglasses for my helmet. And got in my position in the field.

Edward POV

I cant believe my angel is here. And she has the most beautiful singing voice. But why was she wearing sunglasses? Why is she playing football? Why isn't she tripping over the ground? This was confusing. But I had to admit Bella was good.

Bella POV

I was running with the ball when I felt extreme pain in my stomach. I bent down and hold myself together. Only to be dogged in the stomach by the opposite team. I fell to the ground. People piled. The ref whistled everyone moved off. Except me. Then I finally got up with my hands wrapped around my torso I stumbled back a few paces. Then I blacked out.

Edward POV

Then it all happened so fast. Bella was running with the ball when she bent over and put her arms around her stomach. What's wrong? I tried to get up but Emmett held me. Then a player in our school crashed into her and people piled up. Jasper and Emmett were both now holding me down. The ref called the while and everyone got up. Except Bella. After a moment she did though. And I sighed in relief. But she wrapped her hands around her torso and stumbled backwards. Then she fell to the ground, unconscious.

I got out of their hold and ran down. Jasper and Emmett told the coach I was taking Bella to a doctor and I was. I was taking my beautiful Bella to Carsile. Hopefully my love will be okay.

____________________________________________________________________________

_And???? Did ya like? Not Like? Sort of like? Really like? Lol. I liked it. Well of course I did, its my story. Lol. Thanks Everyone._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_

_Your Friend, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

I started to be able to hear. I tried to open my eyes but found that I couldn't. I heard talking. "Is she going to be alright?" Edward asked. Edward?!? No it couldn't be. "Yes, son. But how did she get the black eye?" Carsile asked. Carsile??? Ok this must be a dream. "I am not sure. But I believe she had it before the game." Edward growled. Then all went quiet. I found the strength to open my eyes. And I looked around.

First thing I noticed was that my shoulder pads and cleats weren't on. But my jersey and pants were. And I didn't have my helmet nor sunglasses on. I sat up and flinched. "Lay down." Carsile said. And this time I did look at them. My nightmare/dream has come to life. I wasn't sure if I was happy to see them or not. I was leaning towards not happy though.

They both looked the same of course. Except Edward looked a lot better than the last time I saw him. I ignored Carsile's command and sat on the edge of the bed. "What is going on?" I asked not looking at them. "Bella you were injured. You have 3 broken ribs and a black eye. But the black eye was supposedly there before the game." Carsile said. So were the broken ribs. I got off the bed and Carsile gave me a look saying I-order-you-to-lay-back-down. But I ignored it. I put my hand around my middle and started down the stairs. They followed.

"Bella what is going on? Why are you playing football? You could seriously hurt yourself. Why are you not tripping?" Edward asked. I was getting mad. "Edward, when you all left me. I was zombie like for months. Recently I just snapped out of it. And I am playing football because recently I learned that I enjoyed it. And it keeps my mind occupied. And I am graceful when I play." I snapped. He looked down and I started heading for the door. "Bella you cant go." Edward said. "You know why I cant go." I said. His face brightened. "Because my equipment is still here." I said. His face dropped again,

I grabbed my bag and put my helmet on. "You all left me. Why should I give you a chance? And Edward why do you want me now? And not before? You all used me." I cried. Tears were coming down fast. I had to get out before I had a breakdown. I opened the door and went out and whispered, "It will be as if I never existed." The same line he used on me. But oh did my heart break running away from my family.

_____________________________________________________

I jogged back to the game and it was still going on. "Coach can I go in?" I asked. "Bella you are injured." He said. "No I am fine." I responded. "You are injured. You blacked out." He said. Okay that did it. "Coach you want to know why I blacked out. Because the team jumped me!" I yelled. He was astonished at my tone. I usually never raised my voice. "Yesterday, I came out of the locker room. And they kicked me in the stomach. And gave me a damn black eye." I growled and showed him the evidence. "Who?" He asked. "Richard, Craig, and Steve." I responded. He went over to the ref and whispered something. "Time out." Ref yelled.

All the boys came over. "What's up?" They asked. "Richard, Craig, and Steve all on the bench. The rest of you all go out there except you three and Bella." He said. "Coach. I want to go out. I am fine. Please don't make me be here while you talk to them." I pleaded. "Alright go ahead." He said. And I went out and played.

In the end we won 54 to 43. Richard, Steve, and Craig were all glaring at me. I took the plane with Charlie not wanting to be near the team. Charlie was impressed by my skills. I guess I had the Cullen's running I had not seen them since.

The coach gave me tomorrow off and Charlie was going to let me stay home from school.

____________________________________________________

I was just relaxing while Charlie was at work today. But I didn't want to stay in the house. I grabbed the keys to my truck and drove out. I decided to go to Port Angelus to get some new books.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Ya like? What do you think is going to happen in Port Angelus???? Not anything good. This story is going to go in a very different direction in the next chapters. I hope you still like it. Thanks._

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I got there I quickly parked and made my way to the book store. But before I knew it I was pulled into a dark alley. Can you guess by who?

Craig, Steve and Richard.

They threw me into a brick wall I could smell my blood. "You ratted us out." Richard said. "You are going to pay." Steve said. And Craig punched me and I again went into the darkness.

_________________

When I awoke I looked around to see I was in some kind of apartment. I was tied to the bed and I didn't miss that I didn't have any clothes on. I looked at my body to see bruises scattered everywhere. I heard the door open and looked to see the three boys coming in. They each had evil gleams in their eyes. I shivered.

"She finally woke up." Steve said. "Lets just start this party shall we." Richard said. They took off all their clothes until they were all naked. "A 4 some." Steve said. When I figured out what they were going to do, I whimpered. "Awww baby Bella don't be like that. We all know you want this." Craig said. I closed my eyes as they all raped me. Then once again I slipped into the darkness.

_________________

When I awoke I was as sore as hell. And I lost a lot of blood. I felt as if I was going to throw up and or pass out. They all left the apartment and I struggled to get out of the ropes. And soon I did. I grinded my teeth together as I walked around trying to find my clothes. Eventually I found them and put them on. I needed to get out of here. I ran to the door but as soon as I was about to go out someone came in. No it wasn't Richard. Nor Craig, Nor Steve. It was someone unknown. But what I did notice. Was the pale skin, and the beauty of the person. And especially the red glowing eyes. This guy was a vampire. A vampire who was not a vegetarian.

______________________________________________________________

_I know it is kind of short but what did you think? And who do you think the vampire is? It wont be anyone you know. So you cant exactly guess. Lol. Here I will give you a little insider his name will be Elliot Harock. And he is not a good vampire. He will take advantage of Bella. He will have 1 or more abilities. Thanks everyone._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! :]_

_Your Friend, Vanessa _

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S. I told you it would go in a whole different direction. Didn't I? Lol._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella POV

"Hello Bella." He said. I shrunk away. "Who-Who ar-are y-y-you?" I stuttered. "My name is Elliot Harock." He continued, "I paid them to have some fun." This didn't sound good. Then I closed my eyes as he fucked me. Then he did something. He bit me but he stopped. "I want you to be my bride." He said. I felt the pain but tried to ignore it. I ran for the door which surprised him. He still didn't catch up I was running on the street now trying to ignore the pain. I knew he would catch up sometime I need to get to some civilization.

And then finally I did. There was Port Angelus. I ran straight into a shop and screamed as I felt my heart beat faster and my body change. But I kept running after and screaming and soon I couldn't take it anymore I ran into the forest and dropped to the ground. I was just finishing up on the change. I screamed one more time as my heart stopped and I became a creature of the night.

First things first I ran as fast as I could out of Washington. I ended up in Lakeside, Montana. It is very snowy there. I rented out a cabin and decided to ask to join the football league. My name will be.. Annabel Hale. It works for now.

____________________________________________

Edward POV

We all watched the television. _"Isabella Swan has gone missing. We have searched but no luck. Though we do have idea's of what might have happened to here." The reporter said. Then the coach came on, "Bella went missing the same day as some of the other football players. Richard, Craig, and Steve. See the boys roughed Bella up after a practice and I yelled at them and took them out of the game for it. Of course. And now all of them go missing. I think that Richard, Craig, and Steve kidnapped her. That is my best guess."_

We all gasped. I was getting more furious by the minute. Then Charlie came on the screen.

"_The coach gave her the day off because of an injury the day before. For some reason she decided to go to Port Angelus to buy some books. Maybe to just get out of the house. I don't know. That is all she said in the note. She didn't come up and I started to get worried. We searched all over Port Angelus and they cant find her anywhere. We asked the bookstore for tapes and Bella didn't even go in their. So she must have been attacked before she went in for we spotted her truck on that street." He said and put his head in his hands. "Bella please come home. I miss you." He sobbed._

We all look at each other. Did we cause this? Or was Bella really kidnapped? We weren't sure. But we all got into action immediately we booked a flight to Forks, Washington we needed to search everything out to see if we could find her or at least what happened to my love.

______________________________________________________________________

_And? I love it!! Lol. Please Review!!!_

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella POV

It has been a month since I moved here. I like it. It is very quiet and peaceful. I was going to join the football team but I am scared of hurting someone with all my strength. I don't know what to do with my life anymore. My eternity. I have been starving myself since I became a vampire. I have not hunted once. My eyes are pitch black so I usually wear sunglasses to cover them.

Soon I found out that I do have abilities. 1st ability is that I am immune to human blood. So if I was hunting I would be a vegetarian. But of course I believe I got this ability because I have always not liked blood. 2nd ability is a mind shield. Meaning no vampire with abilities that have to do with the mind work on me. That is why _he _could never read my mind. And lastly I find this one more of a curse. When I touch people I drain their life force. I can do it to anyone even vampires. If they have abilities I get theirs. I also receive all their memories. (Like Rogue from X-Men) (Except when she drains humans they kind of faint like they do in the show. But Vampires and Werewolves don't they just feel a little electrical shock while Bella might stumble or something like that)

Today was going to be a very horrible day I could tell. And it was.

I have been working at a small diner in town. I had on my sunglasses, apron, and gloves. I don't want to hurt someone by accident. There had been this guy coming in all week. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. His name is Louis. He always came in and asked to be waited on by me. It was kind of creepy.

One night I had to lock up. I turned off all the lights and walked out. I heard footsteps come up behind me. Then they grabbed my glove covered hand. I turned around to see Louis. What a surprise. "Annabel." He said. (Remember she had to change her name to Annabel Hale.) "What, Louis?" I asked, annoyed. "Come with me." He said dragging me toward his car. "Why? To where?" I asked. "My hotel room." Louis said. He tried to make it sound sexy but it just ended up coming out creepy. "No. **We **aren't. **We** are not going anywhere together. **I **am going home." I said and started to walk away when he grabbed me again and before I could do anything he kissed me.

Louis fell backwards onto the ground unconscious. I fell to my knees and watched Louis's memories.

_Louis was a happy 6 year old riding around the block with his two best friends._

_Louis was expelled by Mrs. Harrison in elementary school for creating a huge food fight that centered her._

_Louis had a girlfriend named Tessa. But soon she broke up with him. And he become an alcoholic._

"_Hello. My name is Annabel. What shall I get you today, sir?" I asked. He hesitated before saying, "Its nice to meet you, Annabel. I'm Louis. You are very pretty." I gave him a nervous smile but said thank you. He watched me walk a way with him feeling dazed._

I groaned. I got up to find some woman standing there. "Yes, 911. There are two people here and they are both on the ground unconscious." She said. How long was I out? I stood up and felt a little dizzy. This usual happens for at least 15 minutes till I get my strength back. The woman gasped when she saw me. "Maybe you should lay back down." She said. I sped over to her and threw the phone on the ground making it brake. I was still dizzy. "I'm fine." I said. Then she did the stupidest thing. She grabbed my shoulder where my skin is exposed. She fell unconscious and again I fell to my knees watching her memories.

_Her name is Sherry. Sherry Lane. Sherry grew up her but went to college in New York. She just came back recently to tell her parents of her engagement to Harvey Jumanji._

I gasped for breath I didn't need. I stood up and fell down again. I got up slowly still dizzy and tripped multiple times running to my apartment.

When I finally got there I gave the keys to the owner telling him he can do whatever he wants with the furniture. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Miss Hale, are you feeling alright?" He asked. "Just fine. Good day." I said quickly and ran out.

I ran and ran. Soon I ending up in Boise, Idaho. I found a small gas station and decided to go in and ask for a map. I walked in and was hit with a couple scents. 2 guys that run the store and then there was 2 men and 1 women customers. 2 scents seemed familiar. I walked toward the little candle isle to see Renee and Phil standing there.

Renee looked like she has cried for days. Her eyes were red and puffy. Phil was holding her by the waist comforting her. He whispered in her ear, "Hun, we went to the funeral. She is in a better place." Funeral? What funeral? They were about to turn so I quickly went up to the guy at the counter. "May I get a map, please?" I asked. "Sorry. We don't have any, sweetheart." He said. What kind of gas station doesn't have maps? I turned around and came face to face with Renee.

She gasped for a moment. "What is your name?" She asked. "Annabel." I responded. I started walking out and Renee followed. Phil said he was going to pay for the gas. "Annabel you look just like her." Renee said. "Like who, ma'm?" I asked. "Oh, sorry. I'm Renee. And you look like my daughter." She said, sadly. "Where are you coming from?" I asked changing the subject. "Washington. Her funeral." She said depressed. It was my funeral. Why were they so quick to give up? You would think Charlie would keep looking. "I have to leave." I said.

Before I could stop here she touched my cheek. And all her memories came to me. We both fell to the ground. I quickly got up trying to fight the dizziness. I have to move Renee before anyone sees her unconscious. I quickly found their car and put it in the front. I cant believe I did this to my mother! I was still dizzy and dry sobbing. I again tripped multiple times. This time I knew where I was running. Forks, Washington. I don't know why. But it is just something I have to do.

Emmett POV

We all searched the town for her and came up with nothing. Her scent led to Port Angelus and then just stopped. We all attended the funeral and afterwards we decided to stay in town. We thought it would be for the best. So we settled back into our old home and back into our depression.

________________________________________________________________________________

_That was a totally awesome chapter!!!! Lol. You wouldn't except her to find Renee and Phil. Lol. I hope everyone liked it. If you have any idea's for next chapters feel free to tell me. Thanks. :]_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! _

_Your Author, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shopping and Revisiting Your Past

Bella POV

I finally got to Forks. I felt sick looking at the 'Welcome To Forks' sign. But I need to do this. I need to see my grave. I need to see Charlie, but he cant see me. I decided I would check on Charlie first. But I decided to go to the mall before that. I need some real cover up clothing. I went to the mall and couldn't find anything on sale. I only have thirty dollars.

I walked into Hollister. They had a lot of expensive stuff but I was hoping for a whole outfit. I saw a woman at the front desk. She had short blonde hair and unique blue eyes and a warm smile. I walked up to her with a fake smile on my face.

I cant smile a real smile anymore. The Cullen's left me. I get ganged up by my own football team. I get kidnapped and rapped by those players and by another vampire. Then I get changed by said vampire. Then I get this curse of a power. Which doesn't even make any sense! Then I get Louis and Sherry's memories plus my own mothers! And I am dead to everyone! I am not loved or not liked. It is as if I don't exist anymore.

"Hello ma'm. My name is Sarah. What can I do for you?" Sarah asked. "Hi Sarah. I need a complete outfit. And my budget is thirty dollars." I said. She looked me over once and nodded quickly. I understood why. I still had on a purple t-shirt, plain jeans, white sneakers, my dark sunglasses, apron, and gloves. But everything was muddy, dirty, wet and had grass stains and holes. "What exactly are you looking for?" Sarah asked. "Something that can hide my skin." I said. "Okay. We are out of stock of a lot of things. That's why everything is on sale. We are moving. We have a couple outfits left. There is only one that isn't shorts. And its 25 dollars." She said. "I'll take it." I said.

I ended up with a white t-shirt that had Hollister in blue letters, a purple Hollister sweatshirt to go over that, blue ripped jeans, pearl earrings, white flip-flops, and dark black sunglasses. I loved it. (PIC ON PROFLIE)

"Thank you. This is great!" I said. "No problem. Do you need anything else?" She asked, eyeing my dirty gloves and the dirty clothes in my hands. "Do you have any tote bags? Gloves?" I asked. "Yes. What would you like to go through first?" She asked. "Gloves. Please." I said. "Okay. We have fingerless knit gloves. We have striped pairs." She said. I took one look at them and said, "The black and gray pair." (PIC ON PROFLIE) She nodded and grabbed them and moved on. Then I got a red plaid Hollister bag. (BOTH ON PROFILE)

I bought the clothes and changed into my shirt, and jeans in the dressing room. Then I put on my flip flops and my sweatshirt. I stuffed my clothes into my bag and quickly switched my old sunglasses for my new ones. Then I quickly put in the earrings and my gloves. I threw all of my old stuff in my bag and put that on my shoulder. "How do I look?" I asked Sarah. "Great!" She said, excitedly. Then I left the store.

When I was out of the mall I threw my flips flops in my bag too and ran barefoot. Now that I blend in and feel comfortable, I will be good for the day. Because it is raining… as usual. I ran through the town and I smelled vampire. It smelled about a couple hours old. It was Jasper and Alice. That couldn't be right. They are still in Alaska. I closed my eyes, shook my head and kept running.

Then I finally made it too my destination. My house… well my old house. Charlie wasn't home. The cruiser wasn't there. I decided to go through my bedroom window like _he _used too. My room looked exactly the same as the day I left it. I looked around for things of importance.

This is what I had in the end. I found my two favorite books. Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice. A photo album of all my friends and family. The CD of lullabies _he _made me. And two necklaces. One necklace was from my parents. I got it when I was 14. It says, 'Angel' on the front and beautiful letters and in the inside is a small picture of both my parents together during one of our get togethers. They tried to be happy for me. And the other. Was from my one and only love. _Him. His _says, 'My Love' on one side and on the back, 'For eternity.' Cause that happened. I put them both around my neck.

I grabbed an extra long sleeved blue shirt and stuffed it in my bag and finally I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo. I looked at the clock on the wall and was wondering why Charlie didn't come home yet. I decided to go downstairs. I was immediately hit with a human scent. Charlie. But it was months old. Months! I can it be months!

I walked into the kitchen to find bills and letters. The bills were from the hospital. I read and I felt like crying when I read that Charlie had a heart attack and later that year went into a coma. I made sure I had everything and ran out. I ran all the way down to Forks Hospital. I tried not to go into the memories. I walked, more like ran up to the woman at the desk. "Where is Charlie Swan's room?" I asked. "And who might you be?" She asked. "I am Annabel Hale. Charlie's.. niece." I said. "Room 567." She said. And I ran down.

I walked into the room and the sight broke my dead heart. Charlie was there laying in a hospital bed. He was hooked up to many, and I mean many machines. I sat down in a chair next to the bed. I sobbed, hard sobs, that were of course.. Tearless. Then I saw the clipboard. I was scared to look at it. But I had to know. I picked it up and read it.

_Patient: Charlie Swan_

_Suffered: Early heart attack, coma later._

_Explanation: Loss of his daughter_

_Treatment: Put to sleep_

_Day Of Treatment: Saturday, September 23, 2009_

I sobbed harder. I looked around for a calendar in the room. Today is the 22nd! I sobbed even harder. "I'm so sorry, Dad." I cried. "I didn't mean to leave. I didn't mean to hurt you." I cried again. "I feel so guilty. This is all my fault." I said. "How is this your fault?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around and my eyes widened to see Dr. Cullen in the doorway. Carsile Cullen.

_______________________________________________________________________

_What did you think? I liked this chapter a lot. It explains everything out. I have a couple idea's for upcoming chapters but if you want to share any of your's that would be fantastic! Thanks everyone. Please Review!!!!! :]_

_Love Always, Vanessa _

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Carsile POV

I just finished with another patient and decided to check on Charlie. Charlie Swan. Bella's father. He had a heart attack after Bella disappeared and months later went into a coma.

My family searched everywhere for Bella but couldn't find anything.

I walked to Charlie's room and was surprised to see a girl there sobbing. She was barefooted with jeans and a purple sweatshirt on. Her hair was a pretty brown and she was deafly pale. No heart beat. She must be a vampire.

"I feel so guilty this is all my fault." She cried. "How is this your fault?" I asked stepping into the room and making myself known. She froze for a moment before looking up and seemed shocked to see me. She had sunglasses on. She is probably a human eater then. "Hello. I'm Dr. Cullen." I introduced and stuck my hand out. She unfroze quickly and shook my hand. "Annabel Hale." She whispered. "What is your relation to Mr. Swan?" I asked. "I'm his niece." She said.

I froze. She had Bella's hair. Could this be Bella's daughter? "I don't mean to pry but do you or did you know Isabella Swan?" I asked. She seemed to freeze again and didn't unfreeze as she said, "No. Dr. Cullen."

Bella POV

I was frozen still. I was freaking scared yet angry yet sad yet in pain. Basically I am a mess. I decided to try to remove the conversation about me. "Do you know if he will come out?" I asked. "Miss Hale.. He is going to be put to sleep tomorrow." He said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I cant afford to lose my temper.

"The funeral is being held tomorrow also." He said quietly. I quickly looked him in the eye. "When and Where?" I asked. "Here." He said and handed me a note. It read:

_Charlie Swan's Funeral_

_September 23, 2009_

_11:00am_

_Crest Church_

_Afterward all invited to the Cullen's house to celebrate the memories of the beloved chief of Forks._

I gulped when I read the last part. "Alright. Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said. "Tomorrow, Annabel?" He asked. "Yes, Dr. Cullen. Tomorrow." I said, and sped out of the room

The was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I ran out of the hospital and stopped in the parking lot when I realized I don't have anywhere to go. Where am I supposed to live? I guess I could go to Charlie's house.

I ran down with my bag on my shoulder to my house. I used the key under the eave to unlock the door. I ran up to my room and threw my bag down. I looked through the closet for some black clothes. I only found a black sweatshirt which I don't think would work for a funeral. Ugh. I will have to go shopping.

___________________________________________________________________

I just got back from the mall and found a not bad outfit. It was a black flowerily dress with a black tie on the wait. I have a black pea coat to go over that. Black gloves, black sunglasses, black high heel shoes, a pearl necklace and bracelet and earrings. And a small black purse and hat. (PIC ON PROFILE)

I put them on my bed and looked at the clock. 12:05am. Ugh. What to do all night? Hmmm maybe I could take a super long shower? Nah. Then it hit me. I have no one. Well I still have Renee and Phil. But they are in Arizona! And my father is going to be put to sleep today. I slid down the wall and started dry sobbing.

When I was finished the clock said 2:38. I stood up and sniffled. Then I saw a memory.

_I was laying on my bed. Edward laid next to me. "I love you, Edward." I whispered. "As I love you, my Bella." He whispered and kissed my forehead. "You should get some sleep." He said. "But-" "No buts. Goodnight love." He whispered._

I flinched and my hands automatically went around my middle where a splitting pain entered. A ran too the bathroom and locked the door. I again slid down the floor. I need to keep myself busy. I stripped and got into the shower. I washed with my strawberry shampoo and after I was done washing my hair, I just sat down in the shower and let the water pour on me.

"_It's good to see you here, kid." Charlie said as I got into the cruiser. "Thanks Char-Dad. I am glad too." I responded. He started the car and we started to drive away from the airport. "Your hair seems longer." He commented. "Ya. I think I cut it since the last time I saw you." I responded. He grunted and continued with the road._

I shook my head and become very angry suddenly. "Why?" I whispered. "Why does everything good in my life disappear?" I screamed and punched the wall. Which I made a huge hole and now I can see outside. I sighed and stood up. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I blow dried my hair quickly then walked into my room trying to fight off the memories. The clock says 4:55.

I slowly put on my dress, gloves, shoes, and jewelry. Then I paused to look in the mirror. I looked fine.. But I wish this wasn't what I was dressing up for. My eyes were pitch black as usual. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then I reopened them. I put on my hat and sunglasses. Then I put on my pea coat. There, done.

I checked the time again to see 5:15. Ugh. I still have 5 hours and 45 minutes. What to do? I went to garage and got some plaster to plaster the wall back in the bathroom. By the time I was finished I have 4 hours and 43 minutes. Then I put some stuff in my purse. I put in some make-up, and some cash. Next I put my bag in my closet. I will come get it after the funeral is finished.

3 hours left. Ahhh! I think I am going to kill myself before then!! I looked around and was surprised to find some home video's. I took the longest one out it was 2 hours long! It was of the day I was born. I watched it and cried and was scared during some it. But I was glad to see it.

When I was done I ran upstairs to fix my hair and try to cover up the bruises under my eyes. They were horrible because I have never hunted. But nothing worked. Well it will look like I just couldn't sleep. I brushed my teeth and looked at the clock. 32 minutes! Hmmm now what? Ugh this is so aggravating. I started to sing to myself while I just walked around the house.

_Today I'm going to a funeral_

_And all I wonder is why_

_Why does everything good in my life disappear?_

_I thought I was good_

_I thought I was nice_

_But I guess I wasn't_

_Because why does god punish me like this_

_I know I am a monster_

_But I have feelings too_

I kept singing that song around the house. And soon I had 12 minutes. Then I realized I cant run there. Number 1, I have high heels on. Number 2, This is a small town. People are observant. The church isn't too far away but I guess I hate to walk. It's a good thing it's cloudy out today. I grabbed my purse and headed out.

_____________________________

When I got there, there was already many cars there. I walked in slowly. And as soon as I was in the building all eyes were on me. I started walking a little faster and I went to the room where Charlie was. I could see his face in the coffin from how far I was. And I let out a sob. Then people I didn't notice turned around and saw me. And I was horrified to see Renee and Phil.

Before I could turn around Renee came over to me. "I met you before. Your Annabel." She said. "Yes and your Renee?" I asked, knowing the answer. "Yes. Why are you here?" She asked. "I was Charlie's niece." I said. "Niece?" She asked. "Uh yeah on his side of the family." I said. She just nodded and said, "I'm his ex-wife." "I'm sorry." I responded. Just then someone said, "May I take your coat, Annabel?" I knew that voice. Carsile. I didn't think he would come.

I turned around to see him and Esme. It pained me and I felt as if I could cry. I put my hand around my middle and flinched. "Annabel?" He asked worriedly. "No. I'm fine." I responded. I couldn't let my skin be exposed and by accidentally let my curse be known. "Alright. Well I'm Carsile Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He said gesturing to Esme. She brought me into a motherly hug. "Its good to finally meet you." She said. "Finally?" I asked. "Carsile told us about you." She said. I nodded. Us? The family? I gulped.

Just then I was looking at Renee when Esme said, "And these are our sons. Emmett and Jasper. And our daughters Rosalie and Alice." I froze. My brothers and sisters. I took a deep breath and looked at them. They all looked the same of course except they looked extremely depressed. "Nice to meet you." I said in a strangled voice. They all gave me worried looks but nodded. I wrapped my arms around my middle and noticed Alice eyeing my hands and having a puzzled/knowing look. Just then the priest showed up.

He talked on and on. And soon he said, "Now it is time for family to give their parting words." Renee went up. "Hi. I am Charlie's ex wife. Charlie was a good fellow." And that is how it went on. After Renee went, I heard a familiar voice in the back ask to say some words. And my jaw fell to the floor seeing Billy Black. He was sitting in the back with Jacob. Billy wheeled himself up and said some sweet things about my father. Then the priest asked, "Anyone else." Renee pushed me up. I gave her an annoyed expression which she couldn't see and stood at the podium.

"Hello everyone. I'm Annabel. Charlie's niece." I said and got read to go into a speech. "Charlie was a good guy. He really was. And anyone who lives in Forks should know that. Everyday he risked his life to save yours. I didn't know Uncle Charlie that well. I possibly visited him 5 times in my whole life. But I remember when I was little and I would go to his house he would let me stay alone during the day. And when he came home he would hang up his gun belt then take the bullets out of his gun. Next he would talk to me about my day then sit on the couch and watch a game." I said laughing a little. "If you knew my Uncle Charlie well then you know that he would never miss a game on television. He also loved to fish with Billy Black at ponds. And would never catch anything." I said, smiling.

"Uncle Charlie didn't deserve this fate. He deserved to live a long, wonderful, happy life. If I could do anything to bring him back. I would. Even if it meant sacrificing my own life for his. Chief Charlie Swan would be worth it. Thank you." I said and then we went to the grave yard. There they buried the coffin and I stood there staring at the ground. Then I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. Esme. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said. "Thanks." I responded, still staring at the gravestone that read:

_Charlie Swan_

_January 5, 1967 - September 23, 2009._

_Chief of Forks Washington_

It should say under that 'loved father' but no. "Come to our house. We are having the-" She started saying. "I know." I interrupted. "Coming?" She asked. Do I want to go? "Sure, I guess." I whispered, knowing she heard it. And I walked with her up to everyone else. I started walking towards the street. "Where are you going?" Rosalie asked. "To the sidewalk. I walked here." I responded. "We have enough room. Come in our car." Carsile said. "No. You don't have to-" I started. "We don't have to. But we want too." Esme said. I sighed and got into the car. It was so uncomfortable. No one talking the whole way.

When we got there I kept my hands around my middle as I felt we got closer to the house. Either _he_ was here or _he _moved away. We walked in and the party begun. Emmett and Jasper was watching football. Feeling bored and lonely, I sat down with them.

Ronald Gores missed the pass. And I couldn't help but yell out, "Gores run back to the front line and fake a double then Tompkins will pass it to you and you can catch it and run before anyone tackles you." Jasper and Emmett were staring at me wide-eyed. "What?" I asked. They both seemed amazed and confused and said at the same time, "You understand football?!!?"

______________________________________________________________________________

_Wow that was long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What'd you think?!?!? I hope everyone liked it. I think I put a lot of details into this one. So.. Ya. Lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_I love ya guys!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella POV

They were both staring at me in astonishment. I didn't know what to say. "Yes." Was all I said. "How?" Jasper asked. Emmett seemed at a loss for words. "Hey. Are you racist or something? Girls can like football too." I defended. Emmett laughed and the house literally shook. Everybody stared at him wondering why someone would be laughing after a funeral. My father's funeral. I gulped.

I turned back the to the television but didn't have the heart to watch it. I could see the flashback through my eyes.

_The game in Alaska. Charlie came all the way down just to see my play. And he was really impressed. I remember the huge smile on his face after the game, he was proud to be my father._

I stood up and walked out of the room. I walked outside and sat down on the front steps. I put my head in my hands. "Are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Renee sat down next to me. "Ya. Just peachy." I said and then froze when I remembered human Bella said that a lot. Renee froze too but asked, "What are you doing out here by yourself?" "I don't like being around so many people." I said. Which I don't it is way too risky.

"I understand what you mean." Renee said then asked, "Where are your parents?" I quickly thought of an explanation. "They couldn't come here. Mother had to visit Grammy in the hospital and father had work. But I volunteered to go for me and the family." I said. "Where do you live?" She asked. "England." I said. "That is odd. You don't seem to have an accent." She said. I made myself smile. "I do have an accent but I didn't want people to single me out because of it so I made it disappear." I said. "May I hear your real accent?" She asked. I nodded and made my voice sound British.

"Yes, you may." I said. She giggled. "You like this one better, eh?" I asked. "Always be yourself." Renee said. I nodded. "You look beautiful. But why are you all covered up?" She asked. "I don't like showing my body." I mumbled. She just nodded, looking out toward the forest. "Annabel would you like come to live with Phil and I? Or visit us for a while?" She asked. I felt so happy at the moment but then I realized I cant do it. I cant pretend to be Charlie's niece and not Renee's daughter while living in her house. "That would have been ace. But I don't believe I would be able to Madame. And I am already home sick. I would like to get back to my family as soon as possible." I lied.

Renee nodded and I felt guilty. Just then Phil came out with loads of other people. Renee said goodbye and they all left. I was about to get up and leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched from the contact. "Annabel will you come inside?" Carsile asked. I nodded and walked inside. He led me to the couch and I sat down.

They all shared their stories and the Alice went upstairs and came back down and said, "He is coming down." My non beating heart stopped. Everyone is down here except him. I pulled my arms tighter around my middle. "And this is Edward." Esme introduced. He looked just as magnificent as I remembered him. But he was depressed like the rest of them. "Edward, this is Annabel. Charlie's niece." Carsile said. Edward just nodded to me and sat down. "What is your story?" Rose asked. "I was in the apartment and all of a sudden I was tackled and bitten. I ran away while my change was occurring." I said. "Do you have any abilities?" Jasper asked. "No." I lied.

"Do you have a coven?" Alice asked. "No." I said again. She started bouncing up and down and Edward growled. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Annabel why don't you stay here with us? We would love it. You can have the room next to Edward's." She said. Great. "Do you have any stuff with you?" Alice asked. I better go get it. "Yes. I will be back in a moment." I said.

I zoomed out the door and made it to Charlie's in no time. Luckily all my black clothing was still in tack. I changed back into my Hollister outfit and stuffed the rest of my clothing into my bag. I made sure my lockets of the necklaces were hidden under my hoody and then I grabbed my bag and ran back to the Cullen's.

When I got there everyone welcomed me into the family except Edward. Ugh.

__________________________________

I have been living with the Cullen's for one whole week. I have made sure to stay away from them not wanting to use my ability on them. My room is great. It is just like Edward's but with a bed and some of my own touches to it.

I walked into my room and took off my blue American Eagle sweatshirt and threw it in the hamper. I looked in the mirror at my little green tank top and fingered my necklaces. Just then I heard, "Oh my god." I turned around to see Alice staring at my necklaces with a shocked expression.

___________________________________________________________________

_I hope you liked it! __Sorry I have not updated in a while I have been kind of busy. So.. I hope you liked it. And I will update as soon as I can. Thanks everyone!!! Please Review!!!!_

_Love Always, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella POV

I stared at Alice and she stared at the necklaces in my hand. Alice shook herself and asked, "Where did you get those?" Now this is a life changing moment. I could either tell her the truth. Or I could lie and say that when they were giving my stuff away they gave them to me cause I am the 'niece.' "Just some little trinkets I found." I said. Trinkets? Wow. I let go of them and said, "Why? Do you like them?" "Yes." She said. "They are beautiful." She said. "They are beautiful, eh? Thanks." I replied. Alice just nodded, silently.

It hurt to lie to Alice. She was my best friend. I opened my mouth but shut it. I was afraid. I am such a coward. Alice left the room and I sighed. And at the moment I just wish this wouldn't have had happened. I wish either I could be dead or that the Cullen's never left. My father would still be alive. And me and Edward would be married. Ugh. I wish.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table. No one else was in the room. I put my head down on the table and closed my eyes. A minute later or so someone said, "Are you alright?" I opened my eyes to see Carsile staring down at me with concern and worry. "Yes." I said and sat up. "Annabel, I know it was hard to lose your Uncle. But you will always have us. We would like to be your family." He said. So Annabel is good enough but not Bella Swan! I almost let out my rage but stood up and said, "I would like to join the Forks Football Team, if that is okay with you?" He seemed surprised. "The school one?" He asked. "No, the Forks one. I do not wish to attend High School." I said sternly. He nodded.

"Your car is in the garage." He said. I started walking there but stopped short when what he said sunk in. MY car? "What do you mean my car?" I asked. "You are a part of this family. You deserve your own car to go wherever and whenever." Carsile said. "Thank You." I said. I walked out into the garage and immediately found my car. It was a red convertible. I smiled and jumped into my car. I put the keys into the ignition and listen to the engine purr. I pressed down on the gas pedal and zoomed out from the Cullen residence.

I finally found my destination. Football Complex. I parked my car and walked inside. I was already in love when I got inside. Once you walk through the entrance to the left is a huge equipment shop, to the right is a little food court and the bathrooms. Then right in front of you is the main football field with millions of bleachers surrounding it. There are two other football fields inside in the back, then there are 3 outside along with 2 practice fields. This place was huge. I walked over to the front desk. There was a man sitting there at his computer. He was probably 34 years old with black hair and brown eyes. His nametag said, Steve.

"Excuse me, Steve?" I asked. He looked up and smiled. Then took a glance at my whole body. I tried to ignore his goggling. "May I have a sign up sheet, please?" I asked. "Why?" Steve asked. I rolled my eyes at his stupidy. "Because I would like to play." I said. "Play what?" Okay this guy is just stupid. "Football." I yelled. "Little lady, girls like you don't play football." He said. I raised my eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I asked. "This is the men's arena for football." He said. "I don't care. Let me play!" I yelled. "I wont let you play here, but you can come to my house." He said. My jaw fell to the floor. "You are so stupid and bias! You are a complete idiot and moron! And I can not believe you just freaking hit on me! I am going to play football here whether you want me here or not! So go get your damn clipboard and let me sign it so I can play you dumb ass." I was about to keep yelling but then he called security and I was dragged out of the store.

I stomped back to my car while grumbling bad words. I got in and my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "That was priceless!" Alice yelled. I grimaced. "You- You totally screamed at him! I saw- saw the whole thing!" She said, laughing. "Well I get in a bad mood if anyone messes with my sport." I said. And Alice just laughed some more. "So what are you going to do?" She asked. "I don't know. But I have to go. Bye." I said.

Maybe this is a sign, that I shouldn't join football. That is would be to risky with my power. I took a deep breath and kept driving. I finally got back to the house and parked my car and walked slowly inside. I knew my expression looked sad and heart broken but I couldn't fix it. "What's wrong?" Esme asked. "Did you make the team?" Carsile asked. "Team?" Edward asked. "Annabel signed up for football at the football complex." Carsile explained. "Did you make the team?" Jasper asked. And Emmett laughed when he heard I signed up. I rolled my eyes. Alice came and stood next to me.

"I didn't make the team." I said. "Oh I am so sorry, dear." Esme said. "They didn't even let her try out or sign up!" Alice yelled. "What?" Everyone asked in unison. "The guy at the desk was rude." Alice explained and laughed. "Annabel took care of herself very well." She said and winked at me for which I laughed. "Would you like to tell us?" Rosalie asked. "How about we do a show, Annabel?" Alice asked. "Fine." I mumbled. "Okay, you be yourself and I will be Steve!" Alice shouted. I rolled my eyes. Alice sat down on the chair and I went up to her.

"Excuse me, Steve?" I asked, trying not to laugh. Alice looked up at me. "May I have a sign up sheet please?" I asked. "Why?" Alice asked. "Because I would like to play." I said. "Play what?" Alice asked. I could hear the boys snicker. "Football!" I yelled. Emmett laughed quietly along with Edward. "Little lady, girls like you don't play football." Alice said. "Dis." Emmett said and I glared at him. "Excuse me?" I asked. "This is the men's arena for football." Alice explained. "I don't care. Let me play!" I shouted. "I wont let you play here but you can come to my house." Alice said. And all the Cullen's were shocked until Emmett laughed loudly. "You are so stupid and bias! You are a complete idiot and moron! And I can not believe you just freaking hit on me! I am going to play football here whether you want me here or not! So go get your damn clipboard and let me sign it so I can play you dumb ass." I yelled. And this time everyone was laughing really hard. "That's it." I said.

"Annabel." Alice said. "What?" I asked. "That is not fully the end." She said. "Then Steve called security and they dragged me out of the store. The end." I said, mad. Emmett's huge round of laughter shook the whole house. "That guy was such a jerk. I just couldn't take it." I said. "I like you. You got spunk." Emmett said still laughing. I smiled a little. "Thanks." I said. "So how are you gonna play football now?" Jasper asked. "I have ways." I stated. "I will be right back." I said, then I hoped into my car and drove to the mall.

At the mall I went to the Best Wig Outlet (A/N: Real Store) I bought a wig cap. (A/N: Incase you don't know. Wig caps are used to put your real hair up in so no one can see it) Then I found a men's hairstyle called Justin. (A/N: This is a real hairstyle for men there. I just found it online. Lol) It was brown and short and just nice. I liked it. Then I grabbed a pair of dark blue contacts. After I finished there I walked over to a make-up store and I got some make-up that could make me look more of a boy. So I was done with my head. Then I went into American Eagle Outfitters and bought a men's blue t-shirt and a plain pair of light jeans then a pair of black Nike sneakers.

Ok so that is my hair, eyes, face, shirt, pants, and shoes. Now, I need an undershirt, a jacket, and gloves. I soon enough just found a black long sleeved shirt for my undershirt and a leather jacket with leather gloves. Perfect. All set. Might as well do a little shopping for myself while I am here.

I first went back to American Eagle Outfitters. For jackets I got a volietish/dark red full zip hoodie and a red and black peacoat. I also got one of each scarf they had. Haha. I am becoming a shopaholic. Then I got a light blue pom pom earflap cap for winter along with a white pair of fingerless gloves that can become mittens. Next I got a pair of plaid wool flats and a pair of tan suede moccasins. Then I left American Eagle and went to Aeropostle.

I got an ollover aero basic cami and a pink striped cami. For a jacket a white herringbone zip-front hoodie. Then even though I don't sleep I got a dark blue pj set. That contained a long sleeved blue shirt and pants with fuzzy slippers. Next I got a blue solid tankini with a blue solid belted boy short for a bathing suit. Finally I picked out some brown faux shearling boots. Okay that's it I told myself! But then I passed more awesome shops!! I ran into Rue 21!

I bought a laser back sublimation rock tee and I found a shirt that said, 'Betcha cant read my mind.' Which I thought was horribly ironic. Because Edward is a mind reader and he cant read my mind so I threw that in the cart also. Then I ran to JcPennys. I bought a 'I bite' blue t-shirt. Ironic, eh? A weaver plaid button front blue and black shirt.

Finally I bought everything new for my room. They said everything should be coming in 2 hours. So I can paint quickly and then they can bring everything up.

I threw everything into the car except my boy outfit. I took it into the woman's bathroom and first put on the outfit. I put on the black undershirt and blue t-shirt, light jeans, and black Nike sneakers. Next I put my hair up in wig cap and laughed when I looked in the mirror. I looked bald! Haha. Then I put on the wig and fixed it until it was perfect. And holey crap I already looked like a guy! I put on my leather jacket then I started to do my face make-up. Omg I am a boy. I grabbed the contacts back and put in my blue contacts. Then the finishing touch my gloves. I slid them on and there. I look fabulous! Now for my name… how about… Bryan! No. Phil. No. Tyler. No. Hmmm. Omg Harvey! Yes, my name will be Harvey! Yay! I paid for everything and walked out into the parking lot.

Some girls were winking at me and stuff which is definitely gross. I got into my car and drove to the Cullen's. I didn't pull my car into the drive way because they would be able to tell it was my car. I walked up to the house still in my boy disguise and knocked on the door. Alice answered it. She opened the door, puzzled. "Hello. You are vampires just like myself correct?" I asked using all my grammar that I haven't used in a while. "Yes. Are you a vegetarian?" Alice asked. "Yes." I responded. I walked into the house and the whole family sat there. No one recognized me. Haha.

"If your vegetarian why are your eyes blue?" Jasper asked. "Because of my power." I said. "Now before you ask I am going to launch into my story." I said. They nodded. And I just made it up as I went along. "I was born in London, England in 1872. I became a vampire in 1893 because I was just out walking and was attacked by a vampire." I said. I didn't know what else to say. "What's your name?" Rosalie asked. "Oh how silly of me to forget to introduce myself. I'm Harvey Reed. And you are?" I asked. "I'm Carsile Cullen, this is my wife Esme. These are our kids, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Annabel but she is gone at the moment." Carsile said. That's it I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing.

The Cullen family was looking at me like I was an alien. But I couldn't stop laughing. Then I felt a tug at my mind. "Edward stop it." I said. "Ya'll are funny." I said. "Alice can you help me get some bags out of my car?" I asked. And Jasper growled. "Now now, no need to be growling." I said and made sure not to laugh. "Alice go on out. I will be there in a moment." I said. Alice left the house and I turned to the Cullen's and said, "What do you think?" "Of what?" Esme asked. Then I went back to my normal voice and said, "Of my disguise." All their mouths dropped. "Annabel?" Emmett asked. "Yep." I said, popping the 'p.' "This is what my plan is to get into the Football Complex." I said. "Man, you are totally gonna get in. You even had us vampires fooled." Emmett said. I giggled.

"I'm gonna go put this stuff away." I said. I ran up to my room and took the wig, wig cap, and make up off. Then I took off my boy clothes and put on a plain white t-shirt with a dark blue Hollister jacket over it, black gloves, light blue jeans and my black converse. I was about to run back down the stairs when I remembered I still had contacts in. Oh well who cares. I ran down anyway. And Alice was standing there with all my bags at her side as she laughed. "Annabel you are brilliant." She said. I smiled. "Why don't you all go out hunting? I am just gonna put my clothes away, paint my room, and then move some furniture up." I said. They all nodded and left.

I went upstairs and painted my room a lightish color brown. Then on the wall I hung up a picture of Charlie and some pictures of me and the Cullen's and some football pics. Next I hung up the little lights on the ceiling. And then the movers got here and put my bed upstairs with my TV stand and flat screen TV along with the little blue chair and white bookshelf. (PIC ON PROFILE) It looked great!! Then I put away all the clothes I bought. Then I laid on my new book and started to read Wuthering Heights. But then I started to squirm I went to my closet and found my 'I Bite' t-shirt from JcPennys and threw that on with dark blue jeans and a white pair of socks. Then I heard the door but I stayed in my room.

In the next second they are all standing in my room looking around in awe. "Annabel this looks great!" Esme said. "Thanks." I said. Then everyone looked at my outfit. Emmett decided to point it out. "Haha. You bite!! That is really ironic!" He said with his booming laugh. I just smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Ok you better have liked this chapter cause I believe I have been working on it for 5 hours. Lol. Because I researched cars, and clothes, and rooms, and ate some Mac and Cheese for lunch. So yaa. Lol. Um.. So I hoped you liked it. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks everyone!! Love ya all!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Oh and I loved the part with Bella and Steve fighting and how Bella gets pulled out of the store! Hilarious!!! Bahaha. What do ya'll think?_

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	12. AN Very Important

**A/N Very Important, Please Read**

My Readers,

I apologize for not updating my stories for the longest of time. I have been extremely busy and I will update all my stories as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding everyone. I hope you are still interested in reading my upcoming chapters. Thanks.

P.S. Anyone who read my story, 'Not Loved, Not Liked' Please respond to this A/N. I am thinking about doing a sequel. But if I do, I want to hear from everyone to see if it is a good idea and if you have any ideas feel free to contact me. Thanks again.

-Vanessa

(Vanessa Cullen 17)


End file.
